Delbert's Weekend
by Jacks Ghost Girl
Summary: Hey, let me try this again (I didn't do the chapters right the first time). Okay, I know, this story starts as a weekend, but the time it takes to get this whole story out takes a long time in Delbert's world. Please R&R.
1. Peace doesn't last long

Hey, li'l doppler here. We all know that Delbert rox and Jim stinks, so I wrote a story about the cool guy. Now, Jim is in the story, and, for all you Jim fans, I'll admit, he is sorta cool. Even somewhat like me, at least, as far as attitude, 'cause I'm a girl. Anyway, if you ever see a story by lildoppler, you can be assured that someone gets hurt, or lost, or…well it'll be a tragic story. But my stories always end happily, unless they have a sequel. I digress, so anyway have fun reading this story from an insane, 12 year old, Treasure Planet freak.

I do not own Treasure Planet, but Disney does. Yes, the good people at Disney studios, who gave us this wonderful animated dream, own TP and all its cool characters.

It was sometime around noon, and Delbert and Amelia were having a pleasant lunch. In the middle of their conversation, a loud knock rattled the door. Delbert got up cautiously, staring at the door, wondering who it was. None of their friends knocked like that. He opened the door to reveal two police officers. 

          "Are you Delbert Doppler?" one of them asked officiously. 

          "Yes, I am, officer. How can I help you?" Delbert responded, a tad worried.

          "You're coming with us!" the other officer snapped. He spun a very shocked Delbert around expertly, grabbed his arms and crossed them behind his back while the other officer snapped handcuffs on the scared dog. 

Amelia had heard the noise and came outside to investigate. She looked out the door and saw Delbert handcuffed, giving Amelia his sad puppy-dog look. 

"What is the meaning of this?! Why is he handcuffed?" Amelia asked frantically.

          "He was accused of stealing a hologram locket," one officer said.

          "Delbert, is this true?" Amelia asked, scared.

          "I'm afraid it is. Although, it was a long time ago; it was a Mothers Day present for my mom and I was, what, 16? Besides, I thought I paid it off."

          "You did, but not in a timely manner. Sorry ma'am, but your husband will have to come with us"

          Amelia thought of what to do as the police took Delbert away, him kicking like a mad beast.

          Her ears flattened against her head as she realized there was nothing she could do to save Delbert, except plead for his innocence, which she knew was impossible since he admitted he had done it. 

          Will Delbert be saved? Will Amelia survive the torture of knowing that the only one she ever loved might be killed? Will my history teacher give me two weeks off of homework? Well, I know the answer to the last question, no. But the other two…you'll just have to find out. See you in the next chapter! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!


	2. A few days later

"I'm here to see Delbert Doppler."

          "Okay, but we'll have to unfreeze him. It may take awhile."

          "You cyber-froze him? Are you nuts?"

          "It was just so he wouldn't escape, ma'am."

          "Well, I guess that answers my question."

          "And what question would that be, ma'am?"

          "The question was 'Are you nuts', but since you said he would escape, I guess you are nuts."

          "Ma'am, just come with me."

          Amelia was led to Delbert's cell. Jim was with her, as well as Sarah. They were led to the cell where Delbert was frozen. Not literally frozen, but frozen in time. Nothing had changed in his cell since they froze him, which meant he was sitting on the bench in the back of the cell, head in his hands.

          The officer punched in a series of numbers into a keypad beside the cell door. In a few minutes Delbert looked up, gazed sadly at everybody, and put his head back in his hands.

          "You're just in time. He was about to meet his sentence," the officer stated.

          Amelia's ears flattened once again as she said, "Delbert, its okay. We'll get you out."

          The cell door slammed open suddenly.

          "Delbert, it's time to go."

          Amelia spun around shocked, recognizing the voice immediately.

          "But…you're dead…you fell into that black abyss…Mr. Arrow…" Amelia sputtered at a loss for words.

          Delbert looked up, surprised. 

          "It's…it's…impossible." Delbert was just as surprised as Amelia; apparently he hadn't seen him in the few days he had been there.

          "Amelia," Mr. Arrow began. "You look wonderful."

          "Excuse me, but…ahem…" Delbert cleared his throat loudly, declaring his presence to the others. But, they seemed to be ignoring him, to his up most disliking.

          "Well…so do you…so do you, seeing how you fell into that…well…I don't want to bring back any unwanted memories."

          "Don't worry about it. I don't mind a bit. Well, anyway, whether you like it or not Captain, he must be punished," Arrow said gently referring to Delbert.

          Although Amelia was grateful that Arrow was still alive and apparently well, she stood her ground.  

          "Mr. Arrow, you cannot punish him for something he did long ago."  Amelia told him.

          Mr. Arrow nodded sadly, "Sorry, Captain, but he was already sentenced to death by chocolate."

          "WHAT?!  You cannot do this!  When did he meet with the jury?  When was he sentenced?  You're going to kill him just for stealing some worthless…."

          "IT WASN'T WORTHLESS!" Delbert screamed from the cell.  "It was very, VERY special."

          Amelia sighed. "I'm on your side, buddy."  She said addressing Delbert.

          "Amelia, all of you, help me. Get me out of here. Chocolate is a very nice thing I'm sure, but if it kills you…it's not so nice."

          "Delbert, it's time to go." Mr. Arrow turned back to the others. "I'm sorry, but since you're here you have to witness this. You will not be allowed to leave the building until he's dead."

          Mr. Arrow went inside the cell, grabbed Delbert, and swaggered down the hallway with Delbert trying to find a way to escape somehow. The other three followed, knowing they could do nothing to save him.

            Surprise, Arrow's back! Once again I do not own him, Disney does. So, anyway, my history teacher still won't give those two weeks off, and neither will my math teacher. Life stinks at times, but, you know, when life gives you lemons, make root-beer. I'm on a roll to chapter three, so here I gooooooooooooooooooooo-ouch! I tripped. 


	3. Delbert's Punishment

"Don't do this to me, please. I'm very sorry I stole the locket, I just don't want to die."

          Mr. Arrow stood towering over Delbert, who was tied to a chair. 

          "Oh, you have more to be sorry for than just that darn locket, Doctor. The locket wasn't even mine! You stole my beloved captain!"

          "_Your beloved Captain? AMELIA?" _

          "Yes, Amelia. We were together long before you came along, dogface."

          "Together?" Delbert stared angrily at Amelia, who was more or less trying to hide behind Sarah. 

          Delbert rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, whatever. I'll deal with this later. Of course if there is one for me."  

Mr. Arrow had a chocolate bar and was holding it in front of Delbert's face. Delbert was desperately trying to resist the temptation, but the longer he stared at it, the more he wanted it. 

          "OH, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Delbert yelled as he lunged for the candy bar.

          "Delbert, no!" Sarah and Amelia screamed together. Delbert caught himself just before he took a bite.

          "Let me make this clear. If you don't want him to die then you'll be here forever," Mr. Arrow said, somewhat hinting that he didn't want to do his job much longer.

          Delbert stuck his tongue out, trying to lick the candy bar. Just as he was about to, Amelia gave him a stern eye, which he interpreted as, "If you do that and live, I'll have to hurt you."

          "If he doesn't eat the chocolate by tomorrow, he'll be cyber-frozen for forty days. All of you will stay here while he is frozen. If he survives that, then all of you will be able to go home. If." Mr. Arrow let the words sink in.

          Eventually Jim spoke. "What happens if…if he doesn't make it?"

          Mr. Arrow looked like he was bored. "If he doesn't make it then you will all go home…minus Delbert of course. Oh, what the heck, I'll freeze him today."

          "But what about the kids?" Amelia blurted.

          "What kids?" Mr. Arrow looked confused.

          "Mine. Mine and Delbert's." Amelia looked as if she was going to cry. 

          Mr. Arrow started to get an angry look in his eyes. He looked as if he was trying to fight the temptation of shoving the chocolate down Delbert's throat and beating him to a pulp.

          "I will give you 30 minutes to get the kids and the things that you need. All of you can go, but if you don't come back on time, I'll hunt you all down personally. 

          "Oh, and you don't need food, you'll be fed here."

          Mr. Arrow left the room, leaving Delbert tied up helplessly to the chair.

          "Delbert, you'll live. I know you will. You're strong," Sarah said comfortingly. 

           Amelia came up behind her and said, "Yeah Delbert, you'll live. Don't give up. Whenever I'm away on some life threatening mission, I think to myself, 'I have to live, because I have a family. What would the kids do if they didn't have a mom?' That's what I think, although in your case it would be dad instead of mom."

          Delbert smiled slightly at Amelia's joke, making everyone else give a little half-smile too. 

          "Come on, I'm a dog. I would really be worried if I was a cat, because dogs rule and cats drool," Delbert remarked impudently. Amelia's eyes narrowed.

          "What was that?  I'm sure you didn't just say what I think you said."

          Delbert angrily shouted, "DOGS RULE AND CATS DROOL?!  DID YOU HEAR ME ALRIGHT THAT TIME OR ARE YOU JUST TOO STUBBORN TO ACCEPT THE FACTS?!"

          Amelia gasped in surprise. "O.K., Buster.  Just because you got in trouble for stealing some stupid locket or whatever the heck it was does NOT mean that you can take it out on me!  Got it?  I'm not getting the kids!  NOPE!!! They can forget you ever existed for all I care!  Because, to be quite honest with you, I really don't expect that you shall live through all this, maybe all for the better!"

          Delbert looked horrified. 

          "You don't really mean that, do you? I'm sorry… you love me, don't you? I-I'm really sorry! Really, I-"

          "I've got to go, but if I don't get to talk to you before you get frozen, remember this: I assure you that if you live through this, you will wish you had died frozen because I will make your life a living-"

          "Come on Cap'n, let's go." 

          Jim grabbed Amelia's arm and pulled her out of the police station as tears silently streamed down Delbert's face.

          Uh-oh, Amelia's really, really mad. Will she still be after Delbert's unfrozen? Will she keep her promise to make his life unbearable? Will my science, math, or history teacher give me two weeks off of homework? No, I thought not. I'm off to another chapter…*Starts singing this song to the tune of 'We're off to see the wizard'*…oh that's not owned by me, by the way.   


	4. 40 days later

"He gets out today, but I'm still sad. Something tells me something bad happened."

          "Amelia, he'll be okay. You'll see. Delbert might look weak, but he's strong. He's physically and mentally strong. He'll live just so you will be happy. I sure he would die if he didn't know you loved him." Amelia stared at Sarah blankly.

          "Wow. That was an extremely touching thought." Amelia thought for a second, then gasped and looked at Sarah as a tear came to her eye.

          "I yelled at him before they froze him. He might think I don't love him, then he'll die, and then Arrow will…! Omigosh! This is a plot to get rid of Delbert…Ugh, where's Arrow, I'll throttle him!"

          Amelia got up and stormed out of the room and to Mr. Arrow's office.

          "Oh, hi, Amelia. What's the problem?"

          "YOU'RE TRYING TO GET RID OF DELBERT JUST SO YOU CAN MARRY ME! THAT'S THE PROBLEM!"

          "Oh, so you figured out my plan. I went through Delbert's record, and found that he stole that locket.  I also made sure that he would die. Your children won't remember him, and you will have to live with the dreadful thought of losing somebody you loved, JUST LIKE ME!"

          "Artemis, if you think that I would marry you after this you are crazy!"

          "Well, then you'll struggle through life, won't you? It's time to let Delbert out, so try to look surprised when you find him dead."

          Amelia followed him out of the office, dread washing over her.

          Will Delbert live? I hope so; he's sooo cool! Well, update on the homework thing: 

          I will have history homework for the rest of the school year.

          And science.

          And Math.

          And English. Wonderful.

          Well, see you later! *skips to the door of the room and trips on a stair* 

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	5. Amelia's Surprise, Arrow's Demise

Amelia, Sarah, Jim, the kids, and a few cops were gathered around Delbert's cell door. Arrow punched in a series of numbers in the keypad. The cell-time unfroze as Arrow opened the cell door.

          "Captain?"

 Amelia followed Arrow into the cell. Everyone was quiet as Amelia walked up to Delbert.

          "Delbert, wake up, please!" Amelia grabbed Delbert and hugged him. She started crying, thinking about all the good times she had had with him.

          "Don't cry. I'm here."

          Amelia looked up. Delbert was alive, smiling at her!

          "Oh, thank goodness, Delbert, you're alive, I thought I had—"

          "Where's Arrow?" Delbert asked, hatred in his voice. Amelia backed out of his way as he got up. Suddenly Delbert lunged at Arrow, grabbing Arrow's neck.

          "You thought you could kill me, huh? Well, surprise, I'm alive!"

          A bunch of cops rushed into the cell, pulling Delbert off of Arrow.

          "Why did you do that?" one of the cops asked. 

          "He told me his plan before he froze me. He altered my record so it looked I had charges against me. I did steal the locket, but my charges were supposed to be cleared. Then, he gave the order to cyber freeze me, longer then anyone had ever survived, so I would die, and he could have Amelia as his wife."

          The cops gasped, looking at their chief. 

          "Is that true? That's against the law!"

          "Yes, but since he is alive, I am not in trouble," Arrow said.

          "Fine, then I challenge you to a duel!" Delbert said.

          "What kind?"

          "A sword fight."

          "When?"

          "Now."

          "I accept. Everyone get to the courtyard. When I shed Delbert's blood, it will be easier to clean up." Arrow kept giving orders while Delbert talked to Amelia.

          "Delbert, no, he was the second best in the sword-fighting class at the academy!"

          "Yes, but were you not the best?"

          "Well, yes, but…"

          "And did I not learn from you?"

          "Okay, I guess there's no convincing you to back out. But be careful, Delbert! I can't lose you again!"

          "You say that as if you love me."

          Delbert walked away, leaving Amelia speechless.

          Delbert grabbed the hilt of his sword, testing its balance.  Arrow waited patiently. 

          "Ready?" the cop acting as the ref asked.

          Delbert and Arrow adopted the fighter's stance, glaring at each other.

          "Let the fight to the death start!"

          The fighters fought fiercely, cutting each other over and over again, but, in the end, locking hilts.

"Give up, Doppler, you can't win!"

          "I beg to differ, Arrow."

          In one movement, Delbert moved his blade, catching Arrow off guard, stabbed him in the heart, and cut off his head. Breathing heavily, Delbert dropped his blade, looked at Arrow's corpse, and walked away. Everyone was speechless.

          When Amelia caught up to Delbert in the main hall, she hugged him.

          "Delbert, you won! You did it! I'm sorry the kids had to see that, though."

          "I'll just take the house keys, Amelia, and I'll be on my way. If you want the house, you can have it. I just want the keys to get my things. I'll travel around until I find somewhere else."

          "Delbert, what are you talking about?"

          "You obviously want a divorce after what I said."

          "NO, oh no, Delbert! I was just mad at the time! In fact, I didn't even mean to sound that sincere! It just came out that way."

          Delbert gave her a long look of sadness. 

          "No, I wouldn't want to trouble you more."

          "Delbert, please, come home. I can't live without you. I love you very much, just, please…"

          Delbert looked at her for a few more seconds, and then smiled.

          "Fine, get the kids and let's go home."

          YAY! Delbert did live! Go Delbert! Go Delbert! *starts dancing around the room*

          Oh, uh, sorry. My brain's floating in the Ethirium somewhere. Well, my teachers are starting to get bugged that I keep asking for time off homework. I better stop. By the way, there is another chapter. Please read that. I go now. Bye. Okay, leave now. C'mon, shoo! Go to the next chapter, NOW! *laughs like a maniac and falls backward off of chair*


	6. Back home

That night, Delbert and Amelia were sitting together by the fire. Delbert's eyes were closed and he was smiling with content. Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door.

          "Come out, we know you're in there!"

          Delbert gasped and Amelia's eyes started to hint tears forming.

          "Delbert, no, not again!"

          The same voice called out, confused and agitated.

          "Sorry, wrong house! It seems that _SOME PEOPLE_ can't read directions!"

          Amelia stared at the door, and Delbert slumped down onto the couch, catching Amelia as she passed out from fright.

***************************************************************************

          Well, that was wonderful, wasn't it? Oh, and, before I forget, I'd like to say thanx to a few people-

Mrs. Davis, my English teacher, for reviewing this story

Sam, my very special best friend, for introducing me to Treasure Planet

Bob, WHO IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND, and is the person who got me this account

       I'd also like to shout-out to all my friends, family, teachers, and everyone else that I know. For those of you who don't know me personally, say Delbert rules and I'll be happy. So, happy-happy, joy-joy till next time!! I've gotta go shave my 8-year-old brother's back! (J.K.)


End file.
